


Surprises.

by mitsukoooo



Series: Impatience [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling, Dirty Talk, EREN DIRTY TALKING LEVI IN GERMAN OH MY, Fingerfucking, German Eren Yeager, German!Eren, I Don't Even Know, I couldn't think of a better title, I didn't really get it beta'd or any of that junk., I never wrote porn before so i hope its not complete trash, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Eren, Top Eren Yeager, eh whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukoooo/pseuds/mitsukoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to him deliver sweet nothings in my ear with that delicious German accent I began to crave more than anything, it was like my virginal 17 year old boyfriend suddenly morphed into a god damn sex god. His words almost made taking him on the counter an appealing idea. Almost. </p>
<p>This is basically just 3900 words of porn, cuddles, and German Eren. Enjoy! ^_^</p>
<p>(Sequel to "Control." but you don't have to read that one before reading this one)</p>
<p>((Though I suggest it highly)) </p>
<p>*sashays off a cliff*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn so I hope it isn't too terrible! 
> 
> I didn't really check it over well. Sooooooo if there are any mistakes please let me know! I've never done this porn writing thing so please be gentle! owo
> 
> As you know, this is the promised sequel to "Control." which was my first ever work on AO3! Yay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The door slammed shut due to the force applied to it when my body was practically thrown against the surface. I growled at the slight pain it caused, but did not make any attempt to extract myself from the soft, fervid lips currently devouring mine. He lifted my small frame off of the ground, into his arms without breaking the kiss, which I have no idea how he managed to do on his first try, but I wasn't complaining. My legs wrapped around his waist as the heated kiss continued and when I felt his tongue swipe against my lips, I fervently obliged. Said tongue explored every inch of my mouth and once again, I was pleasantly surprised that he was able to take control so easily since I always took the brat for a bottom type.

Never was I so terribly wrong.

With a smirk, he suddenly spun around and carried me a few steps to the breakfast counter separating my kitchen from the living room, mouth still indulging in mine.

“Oi brat, you better not be planning to fuck me on the goddamn breakfast bar.” I growled, breaking the kiss as he planted me on the counter.

He smirked at me, which sent tremors to my dick by the way, and shrugged.

“Es hängt davon ab, ob du ein guter Junge für mich bist, Levi” ( _It depends on whether you are a good boy for me, Levi._ ) He whispered against my ear, his lips ever so slightly brushing against my cheek as he pulled away.

His sudden change of language made me shudder with want. I knew that my boyfriend was bilingual. However the most I’d heard him speak of his mother language were small curse words that came of their own accord, or little phrases that he’d say around his parents at times. Yet, listening to him deliver sweet nothings in my ear with that delicious German accent I began to crave more than anything, it was like my virginal 17 year old boyfriend suddenly morphed into a god damn sex god. His words almost made taking him on the counter an appealing idea. Almost.

“W-what the f-fuck does that even mean?” I sputtered, trying to form a coherent sentence and failing miserably. I must’ve looked like a giant red tomato, blushing like a 12 year old girl. At this, he full on fucking chuckled at me, a deep, husky sound that made my insides melt into a violent, steady-burning flame of desire.

“It means, do what I say, and maybe I’ll consider fucking your tight little hole. Got it?” Eren replied, dipping his head down to the crook of my neck, then sucking the skin there as he had earlier on the hood of my car. I let out a small gasp because damn did the little shit know how to work his tongue. Wait, when the _fuck_ did that brat learn how work _anything_? I had him pegged as a virginal little ass the moment I’d laid eyes on him. Apparently this was another thing I was wrong about because there was no fucking way he was untouched if he could do these kinds of things to me. I thought I was pretty good about reading people, but with Eren it was just one surprise after another. Damn, I need to work on that shit.

His lips were traveling downwards to my nether regions, which made me suck in a sharp breath. God damn did he look sexy with his mouth leaving trails of smoldering, open-mouthed kisses down my abdomen. Then he found one of my hardened nipples to which he flicked his wet, hot tongue over and took into his mouth, gently sucking on the bud then repeating his previous actions to the other. Despite my protests, a soft, wanton moan escaped my swollen lips. I mustered up all the strength I could manage before asking him as nonchalantly as possible.

“So brat, this your first time?” He paused for a split second before shaking his head a little; a small tinge of rosiness dusted his cheeks.

“N-nope, uh… my sixth… I-I think…” he muttered in reply, to which my eyebrows shot so far up my forehead that I was amazed they didn't magically get absorbed into my hairline.

“Eren. Fucking. Jaeger.” I said, an amused look plastered to my face. He blushed scarlet, which I thought was adorable. How could such a cute, unsullied brat have fucked five other people in his 17 years of existence? Sure, the little shit was incredibly attractive, with the most captivating turquoise eyes in the history of the fucking universe, but how in the name of freckled Jesus did the kid get it on with five other people aside from myself?

Hell, Eren himself wasn't even sure if it was only five.

“What in the devils flaming red anus do you mean ‘I think’? I’d propped myself on my elbows so that I could properly examine the kid who was now worrying his lower lip and casting his gaze anywhere else but at me. That blush was darker than ever, and I had to force myself to refrain from bursting out in violent fits of laughter. What the fuck happened to that intensely hot German sex god who almost had me making a mess in my pants just a second ago?

“Well, uh… you see… I uh… Are you mad?” He stammered, his cheeks blushing a million different shades of red and pink. I chuckled in response.

“Do I look mad you stupid shit?” I replied with more fondness than harshness gently tugging his chin so that Caribbean blues met cloudy grays.

One of his trademark shit eating grins spread wide across his face. “You always look like a grouchy old man so it’s hard to tell.” He replied with enough slyness in his tone to make me feel like one too.

“Hey watch it you little fucker, literally; I honestly couldn't give less of a shit about you not being able to keep your dick in your pants. As the old folks say, more fucks, more familiarity. More sex, more skill. More fornication, more participation.” I shrugged, nonchalantly crossing my legs from my spot atop the counter.

Eren made a slightly repulsed face at my poetic stringing of words before plastering on that shit-eating grin that told me I was about to be ambushed with another terrible comeback. “I assume you’re the only old fart to ever poetically recite his beliefs on his 17 year old boyfriends sex life.” He grinned.

“Jesus fucking Christ Eren, are you gonna keep spewing shit out of that gaping hole of a mouth, or are you gonna fuck me before I roundhouse kick you in the throat?” My patience was winding low due to months of waiting for this moment. I crossed my arms at my chest and fixed him with a venomous glare.

I watched as his expression suddenly changed from amusement to that of utter lust as he sauntered his way over to me. I swear that brat could change personalities faster than his friend Sasha could put away cheeseburgers.

“Oh? What was that? I didn't what hear you. Sag mir, was du willst” _(Tell me what you want.)_

There it was again, that sultry baritone accent that practically exuded sex and sin. His hands were on my hips, gently caressing my alabaster skin as they descended down, delicately rubbing up and down my thighs. I involuntarily shivered against the light ghosting touches that sent tremors throughout my insides. I felt my dick sparking back to life in the confines of my black jeans, which really needed to come the fuck off already.

“I… Eren you shit, you know what I want.” I growled at him. In response, he interrupted the light, feathery caresses in favor of slapping he side of my thigh, to which I let out a surprised gasp.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He then leaned in beside my ear and bit at the lobe, which made my dick twitch slightly. “Du bist mein. Du gehörst mir, Levi, und nur mir.” _(You are mine. You belong to me, Levi, and only me.)_ He then pressed the heel of his hand against the throbbing bulge in my pants. I was desperate for some friction at this point and grinded my hips against said hand, accidentally letting out the most lewd moan I’d ever heard in my life, surprising the both of us.

“That's right, stöhne für mich Levi. Ich will dich meinen Namen schreien hören, bis er das einzige Wort ist an das du dich erinnern kannst.” _(Moan for me, Levi. I want to hear you scream my name until it's the only word that you can remember.)_ He groaned in a gravely, utterly sexy voice, his hand applying enough pressure for me to feel the heat of his skin around my pulsing shaft. He could be listing off fucking pizza toppings in German for all I damn well know, and it would still sound like desire and sensuality were practically dancing from his lips to that irresistible, husky melody.

“Tell me what you want.”

At this point I was shamelessly mewling mangled phrases of profanity, grinding my clothed erection against his smoldering skin. Fuck, I thought I could just come straight in my jeans right then and there, until I felt him hastily removing my jeans, much to my relief. He basically hurled the thing halfway across the room (I’ll have to murder him for that later), like the item had literally offended him. He then proceeded with tracing small, feather-light patterns around the bulge in my black boxers, making me squirm at the almost unbearable sensation.

I needed more.

“M-more. S-shitty brat… stop t-teasing…” I managed to stutter out. He smirked at me and advanced to gently pulling my shaft out of my black boxers, which were already sporting a tiny, yet lewd nevertheless, dark spot where the pre-come began to leak. He began to lazily and unbearably slowly stroke my dick, using the substance as lubricant.

“Not until you give me what I want.” He replied in that gravely, unbearably sexy voice that made me whine softly. “Tell me what you want me to do. Beg for me, Levi. I want to see you come apart begging for my dick.” He purred pressing his thumb against the slit, which made me shudder. He then continued to leisurely caress my shaft, making me writhe and moan softly beneath his touches. Before I knew it, he was fully removing my underwear and applying a substantial amount of lubricant onto three of his finger in which he had apparently procured out of thin air. When his digits were properly lubricated, he began to gently insert one of them into my puckered hole. I sucked in a sharp breath, a mixture of pain and pleasure darting up and down my spine. The hard surface was getting to be awfully fucking uncomfortable. I felt like a god forbidden toy just sitting there, being played with. Not that I was complaining because once he had pushed his finger up to the knuckle, pleasure overtook pain and I let out a shaky breath.

He began to move in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. I was just about to bitch about going faster when another finger wriggled its way in to join the previous one. I gasped as he unhurriedly thrust them in and out as I rutted against them in time with the agonizingly sluggish pace.

“E-Eren cant you go a little bit faster… _NGH!_ ” I let out a high-pitched moan in response to the jolts of pleasure that pulsed throughout my body when he curled his fingers _just fucking right_.

“Gefunden” _(Found it.)_ He muttered, adding a third finger as he mercilessly assaulted my prostate. He looked so focused and I would have chuckled if my mouth weren’t currently occupied spouting indecipherable profanities and ‘right there’s’ and mangled versions of his name.

“Ngh… _UGH! E-ERE… IM GONNA…”_ and before I could finish the sentence, his thumb and pointer finger formed a makeshift cock ring around my shaft. His expression was unreadable, but I could see the lust clouding those Caribbean blue eyes. I felt like I was being denied my rights as an American citizen. “ _E-eren!_ _Please! Ugh fuck! Let the fuck go!”_

“Hmm… I don't think I understand what you want, Levi.” Eren replied, his fingers still lazily probing inside me, still hitting my prostate with every thrust. I wanted to kick the brat’s teeth in but I couldn't summon the strength when he was denying me of my release. I tried my best to give him a murderous glare that should’ve told him to stop being such an insufferable asshole and apparently failed because all he did in reply was smirk a little and continue assaulting mine.

My thoughts were becoming cluttered because all I wanted to do was come and I could no longer form words because his pace was becoming erratic which was a considerable change from moments ago when he was moving slower than a one-legged tortoise on fucking tranquillisers. This made my vision go white at the edges because with every erratic thrust, I was sent over the edge again and again. All I could do was throw my head back and let out a slew of profanities and obscene moans, the cold counter biting at my exposed skin.

“F-fuck Levi you’re so damn hot.” Eren mumbled in a gravelly voice. I could tell that he was barely restraining himself but it amazed me that he was able to control himself so much. If the situation were switched, I’d be practically humping the kid in seconds, but I knew that right now, what he wanted was for me to beg. 

"Ngh E…ren… Please,” I tried after mustering up enough strength. My voice sounded pathetic. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't form coherent thoughts and words. Most of them came out instead, as indecent whines and high pitched cries of pleasure. “Le- _AH! …_ Let me come… _p-please!”_ I managed.

“Well… since you asked so nicely…” Eren replied removing his fingers from around my length. My vision blurred and I came with a loud scream of his name, streams of white, hot come coating my abdomen.

He gave a couple long strokes to make sure that it was all out before kissing me hard on the lips. “Mmm you came a lot.” He said, idly tracing patterns into the substance currently pooling on my stomach with his fingers, then sticking one into his mouth, sucking on them slowly.

“Oi, that's fucking disgusting…” I tiredly replied, throwing my arm over my forehead. I did not think that was hot. Nope, no I didn't.

“Oh? Well I guess I’ll have to clean you up a bit then.” Eren replied, moving down a bit to lap up the come on my abdomen. I cringed a little because who’d want to do something so extremely unsanitary? Though, I was definitely not going deny that he looked extremely seductive licking and nipping at my skin.

After a while, my stomach was covered mostly in saliva, which was still fucking gross by the way, but I supposed it was better than my own damn seed. Having swallowed every last drop, he brought up the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe at his mouth before taking me into his arms, bridal style, and walking towards the bedroom.

“What is this, our honeymoon?” I chuckled slightly, earning a snort and slight blush from Eren. It occurred to me that I was the only one completely nude and was about to bitch about it as always, when he basically tossed me onto the bed and crawled over me, crashing our mouths together. I moaned into the hungry kiss as our tongues fought for dominance to which I let his win. At this point, I was ready and willing for him to take me. I wanted it so bad. I needed it.

I craved it.

Suddenly, I was flipped over onto my chest, my ass in the air on full display. Before I knew it, I was once again having something probing into my asshole. However, this was wet and incredibly hot and I knew exactly what it was.

The brat dipped his tongue into my puckered hole before licking a straight line from my hole to my balls, flicking his tongue over them and teasing them slightly. I was already getting hard again, and it really helped when he began to stroke my dick at the same time. I was emitting small whimpers and hums, the same pleasure as before soon returning as if it never even left.

At least now I wasn't lying on a fucking slab of marble.

“Du magst das, nicht wahr? Du magst es, wenn ich dein Loch so reize, nicht wahr, meine kleine Hure?” _(You like that, don’t you? You like it when I tease your hole like this, don't you, my little whore?)_

He continued to tease my hole with his mouth, sucking gently on my balls before moving back up to stick his tongue in my ass. I was a whimpering mess by then, almost completely hard and all I wanted was for him to be inside me.

“Eren… hah… fuck me… hard and fast… _Ahn_ … _please!”_ I whined underneath him, squirming and panting like a fucking virgin. Give me some credit though; I hadn’t bottomed in a while.

He roughly flipped me back over again so that I was lying on my back. I saw those orbs of green and blue completely overtaken and clouded over with utter lust and desire. I could tell that this was what he’d been waiting for. He’d been completely restraining himself this entire time and I could tell that those simple words had unleashed a beast.

No, he was a fucking monster.

“How can I say no to that?” His voice was again that gravelly, utterly seductive baritone melody that I grew to crave so much. He reached over and pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer. He then spread a generous amount onto his pulsing dick, which was surprisingly big for a 17 year old, I must say.

Then again, this kid would always be so full of surprises.

When he was sufficiently lubed, he spread my legs slightly further apart and wrapped them around his waist, aligning his erection with my puckered hole. With one swift motion, he pushed in all the way until our bodies were pressed flush together. At this, an obscenely loud moan ripped its way from my throat. He loomed over me and hungrily pressed our lips together in another passionate kiss. I rutted back into him slightly, to let him know I was ready for him to move. He drew himself out at an agonizingly slow pace until only his tip was left inside, only to slam back in with enough force to move my whole body up the bed an inch. He repeated these actions, tearing lewd moans of ‘fucks’ and ‘Erens’ and ‘fasters’ from my throat.

“Ah shit, you’re so tight. You feel amazing, Levi. Ich liebe es, in dir zu sein.” _(I love being inside of you.)_ He mused, making me whine in response. Then he dipped his head down to my neck and sucked even more purple bruises onto my ivory skin, each representing that he had marked me as his own and he was mine in turn.

It was only on the sixth thrust that he’d found my prostate and when I let out a long, shameless moan, he began to mercilessly assault the spot as he did before. I felt the pressure building within my lower abdomen and knew that I was close. By the way he was panting and groaning, I could tell that he was the same. His thrusts became fast and shallow as we were both nearing our ends. Suddenly, his hand found his way to my erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. At this point I was a mess, my mouth spewing unintelligible phrases of profanity and moaning mangled versions of Eren’s name.

“Komm für mich, Levi.” _(Come for me, Levi.)_ He said in that baritone accent that had me seeing stars. With a loud cry, I came onto both of our stomachs, Eren pumping me through my orgasm as he followed with his own, coming with a loud growl that sounded more animalistic than humanlike. He slowly pulled out and flopped down beside me, both of us panting and relishing in their post-orgasmic afterglows.

“Damn…” I muttered after I gathered enough air in my lungs to speak. “We made a fucking mess. I really don't feel like getting into a bath right now.” I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table that read 2:47 in bright green numbers.

“Yeah I’ll go take care of tha-“ He started, but was interrupted with a loud groan from me.

“Oh hell no. I don't need you licking my body again like a fucking dog.” I shooed my hand in front of his face.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, an amused look on his face. “Well for your information, I was just about to get a wet washcloth, but I suppose my tongue will suffice…” He teased, drawing nearer to me.

“Eren, I swear to God, get the damn washcloth before I cut your tongue off and toss it out the window.” I rolled my eyes, smirking as I kicked him in the shin.

“Ow! Ok, fine, fine, fine.” He lazily rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I heard him briefly turn on the sink before returning with a warm washcloth. Apparently in the short time he spent in the bathroom, he’d cleaned himself up so all he’d have left to clean was me. By the time he was finished, I still felt fucking filthy, but it was bearable at least until morning.

When he returned after putting the washcloth back into the bathroom to wash, he returned to the sight of me slipped almost completely under the covers, arms lazily outstretched, waiting for his return. His face broke out into an adorable grin and I just felt like snuggling against this utterly perfect man for the rest of my life.

“Come here, you ass. I want to cuddle.” I yawned, arms still laying in wait for his warm touch.

“You’re adorable, you know that? Ich liebe dich verdammt nochmal dafür” _(I fucking love you for it.)_ He replied, sauntering over to the bed and flopping onto it beside me as I cuddled up next to him. He said those words with such tenderness in his voice that I knew he’d just said something very important to me.

“Remind me to learn German for the next time we do it. I don’t even understand half the shit you say.” I replied wearily, snuggling my head against the warmth of his chest.

He just chuckled and sighed through his nose as a content silence washed over us. Before I knew it, I began to doze off. Just before I’d been fully submerged in a pool of warmth and sleep, I faintly heard him mumble something so quiet that I was certain it wasn't meant for my ears.

“That’s the point.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It'll really mean a ton if you comment any feedback or corrections you see so that I can improve! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed c;
> 
> *UPDATE: I updated the German parts a little bit thanks to a couple of two very amazing commenters. If anything is still out of order please comment and let me know so I can fix it! Thanks for reading!!*


End file.
